One Shots
by tametheflame
Summary: So far: Far Away Gabby Hate Me Tate Chasing Cars Tate if you want a song fic written and stuff, just review and I will try and do it for you.
1. Far Away

Ok, well I know that I still have to work on my fan fiction Finding Hope and to let you know another chapter is on its way! I apologize for the length in which it has taken to update that story; it has been pretty crazy here.

For now I am writing a series of one shots. They are random, could have different characters its based on etc.

Title: Far Away

Parings: Gibbs/Abby

Description: What if Gibbs hadn't returned when he did? A short one shot taking place 4 years after Gibbs left.

Rating: PG-PG13 somewhere there

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, or the song Far Away

Abby sat down in her lab, a normal place for her to be during the week, and usually the weekends as well. It had been four years, four long years since she had lost the only man she could only love. This place had changed, she used to get up in the morning, walk in cheerfully, usually stopping upstairs to see the team she did so much work for. A team that used to belong to Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Now Abby's best guy friend Anthony DiNozzo had taken over the team leader. He had done a fair job, but without Gibbs the team wasn't what it used to be. Abby sighed, putting on some music, it was however now a rare thing for Abby to put on her loud music, no longer were the hallways outside flooded with the heavy music as it once was.

"Hey." A voise said behind her and she turned to see Tony standing there. "How are you doing Abs?" Tony asked, he had been concerned for a long time and he new why she was like this, but a non-cheerfull Abby was something no one liked.

"I'm all right Tony, what do you need?" Abby asked still looking at her computer.

"Abby, you are not all right. It's been four years, come on, maybe its time to move on." Tony instintly knw that was a bad choise of words, Abby could not move on.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TONY?" Abby screamed.

"Abby, sorry, really bad choise of words." Tony tried but Abby continued to fume.

"GET OUT!" She screamed again.

"Abby…I know what your going through." Tony tried but knew it was too late, and silently he left the lab.

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

Jethro Gibbs stood by her apartment, a single rose in his hand. He wore a suit, as always. He had been stupid, four years and now finally coming back to the woman he loved, but only just realized. Doubts came into his mind, what if she had found someone else, what if she didn't forgive him…what if she never felt the same way? He ended sitting on a bench in a nearby park. Four years…had it really been that long? Yes, he had left suddenly and now four years later, he had returned, wanting to make things like they were. But how could he? What made him special enough to erase four years? It had been such a mess. The year that started to break him until nothing was left for him. It started of course with Kate's death, he blamed himself. If he wasn't so bent in getting Ari, Kate would be alive…and Tony wouldn't be going down a similer path as him. He knew Tony loved and still loves her, but he also knew Tony had too much pride to allow the one thing that hurts him the most to be shown, he will keep it bottled up, until one day it will ovetake him. Gibbs sighed, it ended with almost being killed, getting memory loss, and going through the same greif of loosing his family. That had done it, he packed up and left. He wasn't a quitter, and he still couldn't understand why…after everything he just gave up, but also leaving his only chance of ever being happy again. He had left the woman he loved…Abby Scuito.

I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreamin you'll be with me  
and you'd never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

Abby sat at home on the sofa…alone once again. She had a picture in her hands of the team like it used to be, Ducky and Palmer stood in the corner, Jimmy's face looked worried about something, Ducky smiled, then stood McGee, it was his second week at NCIS and he was starting to look more confident, grinning happily, next to McGee was her only one, Gibbs stood next to McGee with an impatient look, Abby smiled at this, she was standing next to Gibbs a hand resting on his shoulder as if you keep him in the picture, then next stood Tony, he was giving his normal grin, his eyes however were not on the camera, they were on the woman next to him, Kate was also half looking up at him, Abby grinned, the two were happy with eachother. Abby felt bad for yelling at Tony earlier, he didn't deserve it, he was the only one helping her through out all this, and she pushed him away. She continued to look through photos, there were several of Gibbs, mainly when she caught him by surprise. She couldn't help but smile. Suddenly a soft knock to the door made he stand up and slowly walk over to it. Tony stood in the door way.

"Hi Tony." Abby said carefully.

"Abby, I'm sorry about what I said, it was pretty uncalled for." Tony said and noticed Abby's tears. He gave her a hug. After her tears tried up they went and sat on the sofa. Tony noticed the photo album. He picked it up and looked through the many pictures. Slowly he smiled as he searched.

"Tony, thanks for everything, and I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier." Abby said.

"It's all right, look, if you ever want to talk, my doors open." Tony said and Abby smiled.

"Thanks Tony." Abby gave him a small hug before he left.

Little did she know, if that Jethro Gibbs was sitting outside, trying to figure out a plan. Suddenly a wave of confidence over rode him and he rose from the bench and walked up to her apartment door.

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

Abby once again heard a knocking on the door, at first she thought Tony had come back. Slowly she got back up and wandered to the door, opening it she was not greated by Tony, but the one and only Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Abby's knees buckled and she started to fall to her knees but Gibbs caught her pulling her into a tight embrase. Abby relaxed in the embrase and tears slowly made their way down her face. She pulled back and looked into his eyes, that were also slightly teary. This was the first time Gibbs had ever shown emotion like this towards her.

"Abby…" Abby stopped him as she gently pushed her lips against his. It was gentle and soft, just enough to let eachother know that they love eachother. When they pulled away Abby just looked at him before she could resist to start laughing. Her laugh made Gibbs grin and he chuckled as well. He held her hand and led her over to the sofa and sat down. She rested on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her shoulder and on her playing with her hair, his other hand still held hers, her other hand was placed on his knee.

So far away  
So far away  
far away for far too long  
So far away  
So far away  
far away for far too long

They sat like that for half an hour, not needing to say anything, just enjoying eachothers brace. Abby couldn't help but smiling. After that they went for a small walk in the park across from the apartment building, they talked again, catching up on where eachother was, and what was happening. Abby filled Gibbs in on everything at NCIS and what it was like, how Tony was coping with it all. Gibbs smiled, at least the building hadnt blown up. Abby didn't talk much about what she did while he was away, and he didn't ask her, he wasn't stupid enough not to know that he had tortured her. After walking for another hour they got home around mid night. Abby made coffee and Gibbs tasted it and smiled, she used to bring up a cup of her coffee when he really needed something strong. Abby sat down next to him. It didn't take long for their lips to find eachother again, this time however they were not only expressing their love, but their wants and needs, what they both wanted right now was to be in Abby's special 'boxed in sofa bed.'

But you know, you know, you know  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay   
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me,and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me, never let me go.

Later that night Abby and Gibbs lay, sheets and blankets in a mess around them.

"I love you, Abs." Gibbs said placing a hand on her cheek.

"I love you too, Jethro." Abby said cuddling up against his naked chest.

Both gave a content sigh and smiled, at last, after four years, they made their way back into eachothers arms.


	2. Hate Me

Title: Hate Me

Pairings: Tony/Kate

Description: Slight AU, Tony reflects on Twilight, and in a very dark way.

Rating: PG-13 or above

Warnings: Quite dark and language

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the song Hate Me

Tony found himself on the rooftop, where she died, where she left him. He felt like hitting himself, she had all rights to leave him; he had no rights to leave her. When he had plague, she had all rights to leave him, yet she didn't, and now, he had left her. Pulling out his gun he stared at it, maybe he should end it here and now. Without her, his life wasn't worth living. He was having a lot of problems before her death, it was her that pulled him through, it was her that was the reason he was sane again, and what did he do to repay her? He stood there and watched her die, not doing anything about it, just stood, and when she fell to the ground, her eyes open, and misting over, a perfect circle in her forehead, telling him she wasn't coming back, he stood there and did nothing. She was the only one he could rely on, the only one he could count on when things got rough. He made her support him, through everything he did wrong, and every wrong action, she cleaned up the mess, and he did nothing in return.

I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head  
They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed  
Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone  
Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home  
There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain  
An ounce of peace is all I want for you. Will you never call again?  
And will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face?  
And will you never try to reach me? It is I that wanted space

She had given him so much, and he pushed her away, he embarrassed her, made a fool out of her, and then, she died and he didn't do anything about it.

Slowly he came back to reality and stared down at the rose he had in his hand. He placed it down, exactly where her head lay when she had died, he could tell because of the stained concrete that was still there. He dropped to his own knees. He had been horrible to her, used her, and took her love for granted. Now he knew how much she meant to him, and without fully realizing it, he loved her more then anything else. She had always been there for him, always covered him when they entered a room, risked her life for him, and still he gave nothing in return. He pestered her, annoyed her. It was he, not her that deserved to die.

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow   
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you

He wandered down the street late at night after the funeral. He had thought maybe putting her to rest would make it easier for him to move on in fact it made it harder. He looked into a bar, wondering if maybe, just this once he should enter and drink his sorrows. No, she wouldn't like that at all, she had helped him get over it, over an addiction he didn't even know he had until he found her. It was hard to face the fact that he was an alcoholic. His father had been one, how…why did he get into the same situation. She saw it though, he didn't know how, he rarely drank on a weeknight, and rarely did he come to work hung over. But she saw it, and when she did, she confronted him, and he admitted it, he then saw it too. She helped him so much; she even lived with him at one point to help him. He sighed, now three months on he had not had a single once of alcohol, and thanks to her, he noticed a change in himself, he wasn't as childish, he had grown up, but also he was working harder, doing things that even Gibbs had noticed a change. When the anger sometimes set in she pulled him off to the side, got him something healthy to eat and a glass of water and listened to him talk, sometimes give him a shoulder to cry on, he told her all about his childhood, something no one else except Gibbs knows about. About witnessing his father hit his mother, and then when he got bored of her, he hit him. She had listened to him helped him work through it, and never let him do anything stupid.

I'm sober now for 3 whole months it's one accomplishment that you helped me with  
The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again  
In my sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night   
While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight  
You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate  
You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take  
So I'll drive so fucking far away that I never cross your mind  
And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind

He wondered what she thought of him, why did she stay with him when he was having problems, why did she decide to help him, when she could have spent time with her friends, he had asked her this, her response was simple and clear, 'I care for you, Tony.' That had been it, he had kissed her on the spot, she didn't resist, she fell into it, and then later on he had another breaking point and started yelling and pushing things over, yelling at her. She stood calm and talked, trying to get through to him. And she did…4 hours later. She had him drink a lot of water and put him to bed before cleaning up the mess. He had once tried to get her to leave, telling her that she was so much better then this, she smiled and put both hands on his shoulders and told him not to be silly.

And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave  
Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made  
And like a baby boy I never was a man  
Until I saw your blue eyes cry and I held your face in my hand  
And then I fell down yelling "Make it go away!"  
Just make a smile come back and shine just like it used to be  
And then she whispered "How can you do this to me?"

He walked along the park where she took him when he needed to distress, a place that was always so calm when he needed somewhere just to sit and be relaxed. She would bring along a picnic full of all their favourite foods and coke and water. They would sit by the water, one day Tony was in a great mood, they brought their swimming gear and when she got changed he picked her up and ran into the water with her kicking and screaming along the way, she had planned on staying dry, Tony decided otherwise. They had shared their second kiss there, Tony felt a lot more calm and they enjoyed that one more. She would let his friends come see him and they would chat, sometimes about her, he told them who she was, and why she was here. He would even say bad things about her, and now he felt so horrible for it. Then all of the worse part of it wore off and he started feeling a lot better and didn't have any more outbursts, he still never even said thanks to her, not even a simple thank you. He had taken her for granted, he had always taken her for granted. She was always trying to help, she had saved him, she had saved Gibbs, she had saved the entire team each on their own way, she was always willing to help, always trying to help them. She made them smile, she had made them laugh, and she found a reason for them to wake up in the morning. And none of this was ever repaid for her. And Tony could think of ever reason for her to hate him, yet she stayed with him, right to the very end, she had died along side him, she had risked her life for Gibbs, and then gave her life for the entire team. She had saved every single one of their lives, and maybe she was up there wondering why…maybe she was happy, but Tony didn't know, he just wanted her back, just to say thank you and sorry.

He now stood by her grave, maybe he didn't have to see her to say those things, he knew she was listening. So he said a silent prayer for a long lost lover, a silent prayer for a friend, a partner, an agent, a woman who was always where they needed her to be, but maybe never where she needed to be. Tony felt tears come to his eyes looked at the grave of Special Agent Caitlin Todd, the only person he ever really trusted, and the only person who truly knew him. Silently he placed 12 red and white roses on the grave and whispered, 'I love you Kate', and then silently walked away, debates still running around his head.

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow   
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you  
For you  
For you  
For you


	3. Chasing Cars

Title: Chasing Cars

Pairings: Tony/Kate

Description: What if Kate had been hit more in Reveille, who will be there to help her get over the physical and emotional injuries of the day.

Warnings: Spoilers for Reveille

Rating: M ish

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, or the song Chasing Cars

"He's got her!" The words still rang in Tony's head. He's got her. For the second time he felt true fear. He never felt fear for himself, but now he felt true honest fear. Nothing could make it go away. He had felt this fear twice now, both times, she was involved, her life was involved. Even when that bomb went off and she was hurt, he wasn't that scared for her because he knew he was there to protect her. But now, it was the not knowing, not being able to know, just sitting and wondering, what he had done with her. He slowly got up and walked over to her desk, not caring whose eyes were on him, he sat down in his chair and mumbled something, barely audible to himself.

"Where has he taken you Katie?" He almost felt like it was his fault, if he didn't run off after that girl, and had gone back with her like he normally did then he would have been able to protect her.

We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own

We don't need   
Anything  
Or anyone

He sat back in his desk. McGee had run off down to Abby's to try and get some information. Who knows where Gibbs had gone. He sat alone, alone again in the office, contemplating the fate of his co-worker. He still tried to think, think about what Ari had planned for her. Half of him didn't want to, but he knew that he had to; it was his job. Kate would want him too, and she would do the same. She all ready had. When he was drugged and kidnapped she had continued to work as hard as she could to bring him home, or at least, that was what McGee had said. He felt so lonely, without Kate sitting opposite him, and no one else around. He still wondered, why Kate, why not anyone else in the team, what does she have that we don't? Well there was that, but his gut said it was something else. He decided to look at it as a terrorist point of view, what was happening that would make a good terrorist attack. Then it hit him, the President; he was flying today. Kate was…she was Secret Service! They, he, she. Words came into his head like baseballs. He grabbed his phone to call Gibbs.

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Kate sat in the seat, a nice gash was on her forehead. Will probably need stitches, she thought bitterly. Ari sat opposite her, just staring, he had cracked what he needed and Kate stood her ground, it used to be her job to die for the President if it were needed…just because she had changed agencies didn't mean it still wasn't her duty to die for him. Yes there was a difference, but Kate would never tell anyone, yet alone a terrorist! She was also a trained profiler, after that kind of training, she knew how to lie and get away with it. He still hadn't noticed, or had he? Maybe this guy was just bidding his time. She made some comment about children, she doesn't even quite know what she said, maybe the bang on the head had been a bit harder then she thought. All she knew is that now she had a gun pulled on her. She blinked, facing the barrel, her stomach jumped, but she wasn't scared. She seemed to be in a daze but before she knew it, Ari had killed the young woman; she jumped back in surprise, still not too sure on how it played out.

"Call your friends at the Secret Service, and warn them." He said giving her cell phone back. She gave him a questioning look; his reply shocked her. "I'm Israeli, Mossad."

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

"DiNozzo! With me, we got her!" Gibbs yelled and Tony pretty much jumped over his desk to follow him. "You were right Tony, they were after Marine One. Good job."

"Thank you Boss." Tony said, but more worried about Kate so he quickly asked. "Boss, is Kate all right?"

"I'm not sure Tony, I talked to the FBI, they were heading out there." Gibbs said.

They were quickly in the car, speeding towards Kate's location. Tony couldn't keep still, he wanted to get to her, to hold her and tell her it's going to be OK. Gibbs told him all about Ari and the plan, and how he was Mossad, Tony nodded, not really caring. When they arrived Gibbs told him to go to Kate and he was going to talk to the FBI. Paramedics were on site and Tony could tell from a distance that it was Kate sitting on the back of one. He pace quickened, almost to a run.

"Kate?" He called and she looked up and smiled, Tony noticed the gash on her head and the blood on her lips. He walked right up in front of her placing a hand on her knee. "Are you ok?" He asked stupidly, it was obvious she wasn't. She didn't answer, just looked down at his hand on her knee. He placed his hand in her chin gently and lifted her head upwards, searching her eyes for the answer. "Kate." He whispered. She put her hand over his and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm ok Tony." She barely whispered.

His hand shifted from her chin to her cheek to tucking some stray hair behind her ear, surprising him, and her. He thought she would have pushed him away by now. He pulled her in to hug her, trying to comfort her, and himself, he was still a bit shaken.

"Excuse me? Sorry Sir, I just need to put a patch over the cut on Agent Todd's head."

Talk about ruining the moment, Tony thought, not knowing Kate was thinking the exact same thing. He stepped back, letting the paramedic do their work. He kept eye contact with Kate the entire time. Well that was until Gibbs walked up.

"DiNozzo, take Kate home after your done here."

"Um sure Boss, but how are you getting back?" Tony asked.

"Me and Agent Fornell have a lot of things to talk about." Gibbs said and he walked off.

"Ok, Agent Todd, I am going to recommend you take it easy for the next few days, if you have frequent headaches see your doctor immediately." Tony turned to see the bandage on Kate's forehead was done.

"Thank you, I will." She said smiling at the medic before walking over to Tony.

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

Tony opened the door to the car for Kate; she smiled her thanks before sitting down and staring out of the window at the scene, which was still covered with law enforcement officers from every agency and police department in the area. She sighed. Tony sat down in the drivers seat and flashed his badge as they passed security at the end of the road. They drove mainly in silence for ten minutes. The day's events had finally had their toll on Kate and she fell asleep using an NCIS jacket that lay in the back for a pillow. Tony glanced over at her sleeping form and smiled, happy that she could finally get some rest. The sun was setting as they entered the highway back to Washington DC. It was a 1-½ hour drive back. Of course the trip there had take closer to half an hour because of Gibbs' speed. Tony realized that Kate was probably hungry as well and tired and pulled in a Pizza Hut. At this point it was dark and when he came back out with some pizza and coke he was happy to see her awake.

"Hey, thought you might be hungry." Tony said.

"Thanks Tony." She said taking a sip of the coke and a piece of pizza, happily munching on it. When they were finished Kate fell silent again, and Tony could see the small tears in her eyes, he had never seen her cry.

"Kate? Do you want to stay with me tonight?" Tony regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth, Kate would probably think he's trying to come onto her.

"Can I?" She said and Tony's eyes widened slightly in surprise before he smiled.

"Of course." Tony said and then turned the car back on to continue the drive home.

When they arrived Tony parked the car in the main parking lot. He led her up to his apartment. It was a typical apartment block; they were more townhouses then apartments though, all located on the ground floor with paths that weaved through the many apartment blocks. They walked into Tony's apartment, the entrance led instantly to the living room, slightly on the side of it was another door which was the bathroom, just behind that but down a short hall was the dining room and kitchen and off to their left another small hall led to the bedroom and another bathroom. Kate smiled; it was a nice place.

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

Kate sat and Tony wandered down the hall and grabbed some spare sheets, blankets and pillows. Kate got up to help him. Together they put the sheets blankets and pillows on the pull-out-bed. They didn't say much, they had been working together long enough to be able to communicate with their eyes, however sometimes words were needed, just to let each other know.

"Do you want to watch a DVD?" Tony asked.

"Sure, can I pick?" Kate asked, she wanted to watch a comedy, something dramatic wouldn't be too nice, and she knew Tony loved action. He nodded but walked up to the DVD collection with her, and pulled out 50 First Dates. Kate laughed, how did he know? But then again that was much of a question, they were closer then a lot of people thought.

Not before too long they both were in their pyjamas with a tub of chocolate ice cream watching the comedy. After both had had enough ice cream Tony jumped up and put it back in the freezer and the spoons in the dishwasher. He walked back and jumped back on the bed. He got in closer to her then intended and ended up with their sides up against each other but neither made the effort to pull away. They continued to watch the movie, which was about quarter the way through. As it got a bit colder both made their way under the blanket, but still pressed up against each other. Kate was enjoying this, just being close to him without having to worry about anything. She rested her head against his shoulder and she felt his arm around her shoulders welcoming her closer and he dropped his head on hers so his cheek was resting against the top of her head.

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

Tony looked down at Kate's face when she let out a tiny giggle. It made him smile; at least she was visibly more relaxed then before. He rest his head back on hers. The movie finished and Tony turned off the power to the DVD player and darkness was welcomed by both of them. Kate rested her hand on his knee.

"Thank you Tony. For everything today, I don't think I would have been able to stand being at home tonight." Kate said and they both looked at each other. The streetlights outside made it possible for them to see the slight outline of each other's face. Kate's hand went a bit further up his leg and he closed the gap between their mouths. At first it was a soft, almost questioning kiss, it soon grew more passionate and they both realized what they needed, and what they had always needed, it was each other. When they broke apart, needing to breath they rested their foreheads against each other, careful not to hit Kate's injury. Tony kissed her nose and they settled down into the bed, resting in each other's arms. Tony put his hand on the back of her head playing with her hair and she gave a tired smile. Tony kissed her forehead and they whispered good night to each other. Both smiled and Kate rested her head in Tony's chest, Tony holding her close, and just like that they fell asleep.

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Ok, my others weren't that great, I hope this one is better for you all. Would love some reviews.


End file.
